


C.O.M.A.

by endlcss_possibilities



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlcss_possibilities/pseuds/endlcss_possibilities
Summary: Jack knew that he was dreaming.He often was these days.Side effect of being in a coma…





	C.O.M.A.

Jack knew that he was dreaming.

He often was these days. 

Side effect of being in a coma…

He knew that he was dreaming, yet it seemed all too real. He knew the streets that he was wandering, knew the shops and the cafes. But he was the only one there, ever. 

Stuck in his own personal world that just so happened to look like the one he knew so well.

Jack kicked a pebble absently, watched it bounce down the street and then continue to bounce straight up into the air.

Another thing about this dream world he’d noticed was that things didn’t exactly follow the laws of physics or gravity here. Things were constantly in flux, from small (like the pebble), to large (like whole buildings). 

A TV in a shop window to his left flickered on, showing his friend Chase. Chase was shown sitting next to a hospital bed, staring down at Jack’s own comatose body. The TV flickered again, this time showing Schneep, who was poring over some papers. Jack paused, concerned about the darkness of the circles under the doctor’s eyes, but the image flickered once again, this time showing Jack’s own reflection like a mirror.

Faded green hair, dull, and with the roots badly grown out from months of neglect. Washed out blue eyes and nearly translucent skin. Jack started to turn away from the TV, not wanting to stare at his own pitiful reflection.

But before he could do so, his reflection changed, the entire thing darkening, from his hair (now a deep emerald green), to his eyes, which slowly turned black, the color seeping over them like ink over a page. His wan expression turned to a wicked smile and finally a long gash sliced over his reflection’s throat, blood slowly seeping out of it.

“Hello Anti,” Jack said with a sigh. “Come to torture me some more?”

“Why the long face Jackaboy?” Anti stepped out of the TV gracefully, hands clasped behind his back. “What’s got you so down in the dumps?”

“I’ll give you one guess,” Jack said flatly and Anti giggled. 

“What, you don’t like being here? It looks just like home!”

“Yeah, home without my friends and family!” Jack spat. 

“Ah, who needs ‘em,” Anti said with a wave of his hand. “But if you really want them here…” Glitches fizzed around his fingers and a familiar figure formed in the space in front of them.

“Chase?!” 

“Only a facsimile, I’m afraid.” Now that he said something, Jack could see that “Chase’s” eyes were flat and lifeless, glitches dancing in the empty space. Jack shuddered and backed away, and Anti snickered. “No good?” A wave of the glitch’s hand sent the fake Chase away in a flutter of static.

“You’re a tough one to please, Jackaboy, I’ve gotta say.”

“You trapped me here!” Jack said, voice suddenly loud. He rounded on the glitch, hands balled in angry fists. “You trapped me here to torture me, so don’t expect me to be happy about it!”

“I didn’t trap you anywhere,” Anti said, holding up his hands, the perfect image of innocence. “You could leave at any time, if only you had the will to do it. Maybe you’re still here because you want to be. Maybe you’re still here because you don’t want to go back to your real life.”

“What?”

“It’s so much easier here, isn’t it? To do whatever you want, to go wherever you want. Out there, you have responsibilities, to your life, to your friends. Maybe you can’t leave because deep down, you don’t want to deal with those responsibilities anymore.”

“Shut up!”

“I’m just saying,” Anti said with a shrug. “I wouldn’t lie to you Jack; you really can leave anytime you want to. You just have to  _ want _ to.”

With that, Anti vanished, much in the same way “Chase” had, in a flurry of static and glitches, leaving Jack with a lot to think about.


End file.
